A Star's Cry
by Seltap
Summary: Why during the day do you hold everything back and smile? Grin with classmates, laugh with your friends and brag to your teachers? Why do all that with them, but cry to me? You know I won't come... Black Star x Tsubaki


**A Star's Cry  
**By Seltap

'_These tears...I hear them...Every night..._'

Quietly the girl placed a soft hand onto the door, wishing that somehow this small act would be of some support to him; hoping silently that this mysterious display known only by her would stop these loud wails. She frowned when she heard his loud reply, the cries freezing her gentle, warm heart. Of course he wouldn't notice her presence on the other side, he never did.

'_Please,_' she begged in her mind '_no more tears._'

She couldn't help but think humorously at how ironic this pattern was. As loud as he was bragging, crying out that he was above a God and screaming to the heavens that he was number one, so too were his tears. They were boisterous, almost as if too they were trying to show off, say they were the best; or was it that, he again, was trying to get attention? Whether they were happy cries of joy or despair wails of unknown reason, he never failed to grab someone's ear, and for that reason she couldn't help but feel he was crying to her.

'_"Help me!" Is that what your tears are saying? Are you crying out to me?_'

But like every night, the louder his cries the more she would back away. How could someone as quiet, reserved, and nervous as her ever find the right words? How could _she _stop these painful tears? Like every night, she did all her mind could tell her to do. Stand, listen, and pray.

'_Do you know I'm out here? Do you really cry this loud because you think no one can hear, or are you hoping for someone to come?'_

Her thoughts would never reach the pained boy, and again she pulled back as the noise inside the room boomed.

'_Such pain, and for what? I don't even know._'

The troubled girl sighed as realization hit her.

'_Your partner doesn't even know why you cry at night..._'

She cringed as her mind again spoke her routine, hold back, he will come to you when he's ready. When he wants to talk, he will come. So, just stay quiet and let him cry out in pain.

'_Why do you cry?_' She asked in her mind, hoping somehow an answer would come to her.  
'_Why during the day do you hold everything back and smile? Grin with classmates, laugh with your friends, and brag to your teachers? Why do all that with them, but cry to me? You know I won't come..._'

Violet eyes traveled slowly from the floor and back to the door, biting her lip back as she stared straight at the caged noise.

'_Is it because you're not number one yet? Is it because we fail at missions? Your clan, is that why you cry? Because who you belong with is gone? Your true partners..._'

Bringing her soft, pale hand back to rub at the door, she continued with her silent thoughts.

'_Is it because you never knew your parents?_'

Just as quick, his old words played in her mind. The one's he had spoken long ago when they had searched for Yoto Masamune, her brother.

'_You said you didn't resent, you said you didn't want to think of what they had become and you said their souls had been taken...But you never said whether or not you would have wanted to meet them. To know your true family, would you want to?_'

Feeling her eyes begin to water as well, she quickly threw her head down trying hard to hide the tears from no one as she listened to his cries. How in character they both were, his tears loud and her tears hidden...reserved...quiet...just like her mind told her to cry.

Told her how to act.

'_My partner's hurt, and I can't even help..._

Again, bringing her lips back, she tried desperately to keep her own hot drops in. Though her mind told her to hold back, she couldn't help but also listen to the little voice in her heart. Each cry of his, each dropping tear, choking voice and sniffles was a stab to her heart, and it was crying to her. Telling her that she was in pain to his pain, screaming at her to stop his pain before it too broke her.

"Help him, so you can help yourself! It hurts both of us!!" It pounded into her.

Her mind speaking back.

"Just wait. When he wants to talk he'll call for you, he'll let you know when the time is right. So just stay for now."

'_A father's praise…Is that what you want? I can't give you that...Is that why you want praise from the world around you? Do you wish for recognition because none was given to you when you were growing up?_'

"Help him!"

"Stay..."

'_What would I say? I can't help him_..._'_

Again she was answered with a dreadful howl of his; her heart crying out one last time.

"It hurts…!"

'_That's right, it hurts. But…It hurts him more, which makes me, hurt even more._'

Blinking her tears away, her mind was beginning to agree with her heart.

'_My partner…He's in trouble, he needs my help. He's crying out to me._'

Slowly raising her eyes back up, she stared determinedly towards the door.

'_He will smile to everyone, but cry only to me because…I'm his partner. The only one who can help him. The only one he will cry to._'

"Help me…!"

'_Right, I can hear it. I can hear that cry, a star's cry!_'

Barging into a room wasn't truly her character, but neither were her partner's tears.

'_A mother's hug, you never experienced one of those either…_'

Quickly turning the knob, she threw herself into the room; flushing lightly at the bold action as she stood herself tall in the room. Her heart sinking as she took in the scene in front of her. It was exactly what she expected, but at the same time dreaded to ever see; her strong partner sitting on his bed in despair. The young boy who had influenced her so much, who was stronger than any man she ever knew, was shedding painful tears.

She watched as the green eyes moved slowly from his hands and to her eyes. Her mind shook as she saw his tear-stained cheeks, his puffy red eyes and running nose; though she made certain to keep her eyes still with his. She could see the shock in his eyes to her sudden intrusion, the surprise in his slightly dropped jaw to her now solemn pupils, and though he was hunched, he slowly raised his back up. Was he truly surprised that she had barged in on him or was he just taken aback that it had taken his partner this long to come to him? Whatever the case, she couldn't help but dart her determined eyes to the side in nervousness before returning them to his still shocked, wet ones. She was beginning to grow uneasy at what she had done, and her mind quickly blanked as she tried hard to think of what to say to him, to comfort him. Though, her heart seemed to have a plan and she quickly focused on that instead.

Raising her arms forward, she felt a light blush creep to her cheeks as she stretched her arms toward him. Her eyes furrowing in determination as she stared down at him while flexing her fingers awkwardly; trying to invite him without any words. She rolled her lips back when she saw the confusion in his eyes to her actions, again her heart spoke to her. Slowly, she marched forward, her arms still outstretched as her and the boy came toe to toe and again she looked down with determination as his moist pupils looked up. She gave a nod, trying hard to get him to understand without words.

Her heart raced as she watched his green eyes narrow and his jaw quiver. Soon, the hot tears were pouring out of him once again, and she quickly reached for him as he threw his shaking arms for her. Like a child begging for a mothers hug, the two embraced. His wails once again piercing her ears as she felt him begin to pull her down to a seat on the bed; she was slightly surprised at how frantic he was of the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his head into her bosom as the tears exploded.

"Tsubaki…!" He managed out, before pulling her closer into the embrace.

At this, Tsubaki couldn't help but smile lightly as she gently stroked her partner's blue hair. Rocking him gently from side to side as he continued to bury and stain her shirt with tears. So out of character this was for the both of them, though their hearts were the culprits here.

"Cry out for help!"

"Help him!"

"My Black Star, my partner." Tsubaki whispered.  
"No matter how quiet or loud, I can always hear you."

Soon, the boy's tears were subsiding and he only stared out apathetically as Tsubaki rocked him; their hug still tight as he continued to rest his head against her chest.

'_A star's cry. I can even hear them._'


End file.
